


Dont Drink and Duel

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alcohol, Bondshipping, Canon Compliant, Cats, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Humor, House Party, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kisses, Molestation, Other, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Because when you were a Hero, it wasn't always saving universes. It was saving your best friend from some bad choices, too.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Dont Drink and Duel

It started out as a great idea in hindsight.

Really. It did. Chazz, uncharacteristically enough, called up on the gathering. Though Jaden ended up being the one calling to the others, but asides from that pride and ego admitting he _wanted_ to see and meet up how everyone was doing after the Academy’s graduation, it really seemed like a good thought.

So with an exasperated sigh, the brunette did most of the job. With his friend actually working where he conveniently was most of the time, it wasn’t too difficult. He’d gather the people and Chazz Princeton, as per his money’s reputation, would provide a household for the party.

The infamous hero was the first of the ‘guests’, being the second host and needing to actually help with some of the people finding the location. Said some being Jesse Anderson, who very much wasn’t familiar with regions outside Europe – and even then, traveling around with only a name and address as intel could turn out anything but good.

In the end, while his grumpy friend was making sure everything was for the showcasing at the amount of money he held, the brunette was out and hunting every person that failed to find their way around. Having nothing but his feet and stamina, at the end of the day it became tiring, but with his best friend being the last to catch, his mood lifted a little at the nonstop chatter they had began during the walk back.

How life was, dueling, this and that and they finally made it back to the household with lights, music, and everything that made a house party be.

“We’re here!”

Jaden exclaimed and Jesse blinked a few times as his eyes adapted to the lights before entering.

“You sure didn’t waste on the lights—” Teal squinted, though the teen held a smile.

“What? Hard to hear! You’re gonna have to speak up!”

His friend shouted through the music to no avail, and Jesse shook his head, giving up.

“Nothin’!”

They would simply have to talk later, or at least out of the main music area.

“I’ll go grab some food! I’ll meet you back at--”

And whatever Jaden said was dulled out by a sudden beat drop, to which the bluenette only waved his hand and signal they’d find each other. Not that either of them could exactly be _mistaken_ for someone else. Unique hair, a flying demon, red jacket; was anyone else even fitting in appearance?

No, nobody was, and thus Jesse strolled around to explore the area, note the bathroom, and meet with others as well.

Everyone that could make it from the Academy was here; - Syrus, Alexis, Jim, Axel, Hassleberry. Plenty more too, some he couldn’t remember and other he didn’t know. But all in all, the teen greeted them, lastly meeting with the host of the gathering himself – Chazz.

“So Jaden got you to make it too, huh,”

Tone sarcastic as ever, but Jesse smiled it away, speaking normally now that there was distance of the music.

“Yep! Wasn’t that hard to find your place actually,”

“Of course it wasn’t! I’m the only one with a penthouse here!”

The bluenette chuckled, bringing a hand to his chin at the upcoming mockery.

“Aaaactually, I saw at least three more while comin' here—”

And he was met with a light slap across the face.

“Shut up, no you didn’t. Go find your dweeb clone,”

Jesse laughed the slap away, swatting the hand off.

“Alright, alright. Am goin’,”

Though before his feet even made a step, a harsh grasp on his shoulder yanked him back around.

“Here. I felt being _nice_ today, so look at it… as a gift,”

What was held in the other male’s hands were two colorful glasses. One of different coloring than the other, though it didn’t do much than gain a lighthearted smile back at Chazz.

“Hey, thanks! You ain’t so bad!”

He took the offer and proceeded to move again, only to be pulled back once another, this time stuttering in his step not to spill.

“Wait!” The black-haired male swallowed down the possible insult, eyeing the other with a specific face. “Give this one to Jaden,”

He pointed at the given one and Jesse glanced down to confirm, not thinking twice about it.

“Roger that! Gonna let me actually bring it to him this time 'round?”

A scoff and he was shoo’d away, in a quite literal sense; - being nudged on his back to move.

“Whatever!”

With a little sidestepping and some composure, the European duelist soon noted his friend too. Deep in the background and chewing on something. Though what made it easier to spot was definitely the large wings and a sitting spirit inspecting their little gathering as well. With the two cups held, he successfully found his way through the crowd; - and look at that, managed not to spill anything.

“ 'Ey! How’s the food?”

The brunette immediately turned around, halfway in munching, other half trying to speak. His friend could only chuckle at the sight.

“ ‘S gffreat! Yhou sfffhould trfy dshish!”

There was some attempt to point at the _thing_ in question, but Jesse missed whatever it was anyway, more worrying on whether his best friend would choke on all the food in his mouth today or some other day.

“And end up with a mouthful like ya? I'll pass! You look like you might die at any moment, 's why I'm here. To make sure you don't!"

His tone lightheartedly answered, petting the other on the head, and Jaden formed some sort of pout as a debate.

“Anywhooo, ol’ grumpy over there sent his regards,”

Teal eyes looked down to scan the two given glasses; - now not actually _remembering_ which one Chazz said was for Jaden.

“Uh… There was one for ya but I don’t remember which,” The bluenette scratched his head apologetically, giving the brunette the best warm smile instead.

“Nah, no worries,” Jaden answered honestly and put one hand over Jesse’s shoulder to lean on, taking one glass to himself and meeting the bright colored gaze.

“Alright! To…plenty of dueling!”

Out of all the things…

Jesse laughed and lifted his own glass, clanking their drinks and cheering.

“To all the dueling!”

And both males took their drinks to their lips, finishing the glasses rather quickly as it was on the smaller size.

Whatever sort of cocktail it was, it tasted quite fine. After that the two friends continued their mindless chatter and hangout. Sometimes dragging others into whatever stupidity they were at, other times dancing, challenging each other to a casual duel until they lost sight of what was happening, as lastly, the mildly given alcohol was catching up to everyone.

Not from that _singular_ glass, of course not, but a few more and your local duelists were singing their way through.

Or at least, _one_ of them was.

“Naaaah, am not!”

Jesse shouted back at his friend and the brunette chuckled in return.

“Don’t you ‘nah’ me Jesse! I was right with you when you did!”

A pout made its way to the face, but it went just as it came.

“Callin’ me out, are ya,”

“Everyone was there!”

“No they weren’t!”

The bluenette fought his ground and Jaden just sighed through a chuckle.

“Dude… Just, what did you even have to get like this?”

“Mmhm, I dunno…”

He was given a vague answer, though as half bothered as it was, the male was in no state of lying even when sober.

“Ehh…” His friend scratched the back of his head, debating on what to do.

Unbelievable as it was, Jesse's state was becoming quite an attraction and a few of their friends gathered to witness his musings; - which while funny at first, were turning embarrassing as time went. And much to Jaden’s dismay, he didn’t want his best friend to sprout up some mindless nonsense he would regret later.

“Don’t bother slacker, he’ll be like that for awhile,”

The claim brought some attention and chocolate eyes turned around at the voice.

“What?”

“What ‘ _what’_?! What I said!”

“Chazz…”

Jaden’s expression changed; a very unamused face that was eyeing the other on a different level. Some things clicked in his mind, unfortunately for the party host.

“ _What_ did you do?”

Black eyes only averted, Chazz on the rarest of times being intimidated.

“Nothin,”

“Don’t lie!”

Fists slammed on the sofa with such an uncharacteristic yell, the rich man spilled it out then and there.

“Okay, okay! Calm down!” With hands up in the air and a mental white flag, Jaden stopped to listen. “It was supposed to be for you-! But the dumbass…!”

“Just say it,”

“Gave one of the glasses something to knock you out... I _told_ him which one was for you!”

Suddenly, what his best friend had said back then made sense. Neither thought much about it then, but why it mattered _now_ was clear as a day.

“But we mixed them up…”

“Exactly!”

Chazz threw his hands up before crossing them, pouting, somehow trying to play along that the blame _wasn’t_ his.

“Well not much to do about it now I guess…” The brunette began and the other huffed, thinking the worst was over. “But you’re still an ass,”

Alright, _now_ it was over.

“Whatever, should’ve been fine if it was you who took it,”

The big mouth deserved a smack over his face, though thankfully Jaden mellowed it out to a light slap on the head.

“Just help me get him in bed,”

While Chazz had complaints ready at the tip of his tongue, considering it _was_ a mess up and he _supposed_ he owed some part in fixing it, they were all swallowed down and both took a hold of a very drunk Jesse Anderson.

“Alright pal, hold on tight!”

One hand over his shoulder, the other over Chazz’s, and a groan from their lousy friend.

“…uhhh… don’t, I’ll… mm… throw up…”

“Not yet, hold it in man! We’re almost to the bed!”

Not that _that_ made it better. Throwing up _on_ the bed. But somehow it was a nicer thought than being vomited on.

“Jaaayyy….”

“Yeah, I’m here,”

Jaden tried, to answer or reassure or distract; - whatever Jesse even needed.

“Shut up already!”

Chazz yelled and was met with a very disapproving look. But soon enough they successfully dragged their friend to one of the room beds to sleep. With a not so gentle _plop,_ Jesse was tossed onto the mattress, groaning and whining out many unintelligible sounds.

“We’ll talk about whatever you’re saying tomorrow. Get some rest now,”

A hand on the shoulder patted him as the last source of comfort, and without much else, he was left in the darkness of the room while party mayhem occurred in the other. But the bluenette made no complaints. Deep in his mind, he was aware of his state. He simply couldn’t control it. And with that it was best to let others help and be the hopeless mess that you were.

Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to take in the advice and simply sleep it away, it proved more difficult than one anticipated. His body tossed and turned, mind thinking up thousands of different things in every language he knew and it all merged into one very chaotic state that had everywhere to go but sleep.

“…No use…”

Jesse whined to himself, lazy eyes opening up to stare at the ceiling. Even when they were closed, somehow, he still saw dizziness. He was _not_ sleeping like this. Drunk or sober it was clear as the night outside.

Okay the night _might’ve_ been blurry in his vision but besides the point.

With a grumbling effort, the teen moved his body forward. Sometimes left and other times right but it went _mostly_ _up._

“Whew!”

That was just the wildest ride of his life, ever. But task one was completed. Now to somehow get to the kitchen and devour whatever appeared eatable. A sound plan, yep, definitely. One of his better ideas, truly. the Crystal Beast user felt his brain working twice for this one and all pride of _thinking_ about it went over his head and onto the floor—

Floor.

_He fell._

“Owow…”

About half a step off the bed and the source of reality floated away enough for the brain to consider levitation in the moment instead of solid ground. All in all, not a bad thought. Maybe back in his head if he inconveniently got stuck again he could fly. It wasn’t real, right? So then it should be possible—

“Mrowl,”

“Yes. What?”

Teal eyes blinked again, once again acknowledging where he was and what was happening, to which he somehow got standing with a cat up front. Not any cat, the brown furred feline following Jaden around.

“Heeey …pal!”

A little hiccup in between but the kitten was greeted with the widest, and most joyous smile to welcome it.

“Murrl,”

“You’re right!” Jesse exclaimed happily, as if he understood every word meowed out. “It’s settled then!”

With such a determined mind and unknown motive, both the wobbly duelist and Pharaoh headed in one direction. One that thankfully guided them to the kitchen. A checked task clicked in the bluenette’s head and he mentally marked it finished, moving to the last one, which was none other than _make food._

A challenge, but he and his feline companion would most certainly prevail.

Open the fridge;

“That’s a lotta stuff…”

Truly Chazz’s house had a lot of things offering, and they all seemed so complicated. Nothing finished nor simple. Add to that no actual plan on what to cook and the teen reached for, _something._ It was cookable.

Probably.

“Alright, we got somethin’ here,”

The said box was plopped on the table clumsily, and Jesse did a full circle to scan for the sink, searching, thinking, forgetting and then being slapped back to reality as he was staring at it the entire time. All of that to take a knife and start proper preparation. Then back to the counter and there stood soon-to-be meal.

Maybe to chop it a bit and it would go straight in the oven. Hand reached for the knife and;

_Twhack._

It was tossed right out of his reach and the man blinked. A few slow seconds of eyes squinting and brain working and the young male finally realized what happened. His only company so casually tossed it on the floor with a sway of its paw.

What a cat thing to do.

“No! We need that!”

Jesse whined and crouched down to search for the kitchen accessory, obliviously missing it a fair few times before picking it back up. A light pat on himself to dust off the dirt and back to cutting.

“Ruby, pass... uh, the garlic,”

Voice so casual, so normal; not a thing wrong with what he said. Jesse stared the unopened box down and patiently awaited in silence. And when nothing came, his tone somewhat shouted.

“Ruby! Now's not the time to play 'round!”

“Mrowl,”

Teal eyes turned to Pharaoh, staring at him as he stared back.

“Ruby…” Some part told him something wasn’t quite right. “…Hol’ on, that ain’t right,” But then he was either seeing things or—

No, he _was_ seeing things. Two more things at that. Two more _cats_ that had seemingly spawned on the counter next to the brown one.

_Now_ it made sense! The two pink ones definitely made it easier to spot the mistake, but it hit him.

“Sorry, sorry! You ain’t Ruby!”

Jesse chuckled apologetically, waving his hand in embarrassment as Pharaoh just meowed back.

“I can’t remember ya name… but we still need that garlic buddy!”

Maybe he got the name wrong, but a cat handing him garlic was still in the stands of norm.

Of course none of that happened, no matter how much the teen whined and begged. The fat cat only sat still on the kitchen counter, in it for the food which has sprawled up the attention of two spirit monsters as well, though all three were slowly but safely being disappointed with the supposed cooking.

In fact, somewhere in the monologuing, Jesse’s attention easily dropped to petting a cat. The soft fur appeared far more interesting. At first it was a quick pet on the head, but then guided by the fluff and gentle affection, he closed in for a more proper petting session. With a meek smile and some soft giggling Pharaoh was nuzzled and cuddled, having a very affectionate bluenette rubbing his cheeks, playing with the whiskers, planting his fuzzy forehead to his own to further the pet love.

“…You’re so soft!”

“He sure is,”

Someone spoke back but the laughing teen only nodded. Until the said someone turned him over by the shoulder.

“Jesse, what are you doing?”

“I'm...cookin'!”

“Really now,” The voice hummed, quickly inspecting at what most likely was an attempt to cook. “What'd you try making?”

“Noodles!”

Jaden was met with such enthusiasm that it truly seemed like his best friend made the best noodles ever. If he actually made anything.

“With garlic?”

“Nothin’ wrong with that! Haven’t ya tasted any?”

“Alright, fine,” Brown eyes glanced over at the counter again, snickering in the meantime. “I won’t question the garlic, but where's the noodles?”

“Riiiight over there,”

A finger pointed at what he was originally looking at, and the brunette kept his smile.

“These are fish sticks Jess,”

That. _That_ made the European duelist go silent and put on a thinking face. All it showed was a very sour pout however.

“I don’t know,”

Jesse wearily admitted. Half of his brain was fully self aware he was wasn’t himself, and the other half _wasn’t himself._ It didn’t make a lot of sense, but if anything, it explained the cats. In it for the fish.

But his best friend only found the effort amusing, setting the food – and him – aside. Somewhere stable and out of reach from one another. Neither complained, though moving someone bigger than you did force some effort out of Jaden, and he stopped with an intake of breath.

“Are you really hungry or did he talk ya into this?”

Chocolate eyes glanced at his cat and teal followed, jumping on the opportunity to pin the blame.

“He talked me into it!”

Jaden hummed a low ‘right’ and darted back to his friend, confirming the suspicion.

“So you’re not hungry,”

A whine.

“Jesse,”

A giggle.

It induced some lousy laughter from the other too; the pure sight of the very uncharacteristic state hardly being unamusing to anyone. With a light tap on the head, the drunk teen’s attention was _finally_ regarded.

“We duelin’?”

“Another time. We’re getting you back to bed,”

But to the bluenette, it all went in one ear and out the other.

“I summon my Rainbow Dragon at ya!”

He wasn’t giving up, even if the card was very much in the deck and the card spirit not present, Jesse Anderson _dueled his duel right now._ And though it was cute, endlessly funny, and it could rile up a crowd, Jaden played the adult role of getting his friend to bed; though not without _some_ sort of playing along.

“You can’t summon it again! Don’t ya… _hugh-!..._ remember what happened an hour ago?!”

One arm underneath and Jesse’s entire weight was lifted.

“…Uhh, we saved the world together?”

The teen bluntly suggested, some part of his brain trying to register _why_ the blurs were suddenly moving in front of his eyes.

“Weeell, afraid not! It was more of you goin' to duel Syrus," Step by step, a slow start but _a start._ “And then you summoned Rainbow Dragon and beat him! He got really upset about that,”

“Oh no, that’s no good…! I'm horrible!”

Tone in the voice so soft, so regretful. Whatever went through the clouded mind was probably chaotic and overexaggerating, but Jaden’s story didn’t stop.

“He was alright! But Chazz, boy—” They halted for a momentary pause of breath. _Carrying_ someone was more requiring than a lot of duels. “Chazz got so mad he told everyone! And then you asked me to make Rainbow Dragon real so we could get them all back,”

As the sentence finished, up their pace continued.

“No way!”

“Way! That’s why it’s just the two of us left here now,”

Clearly the story was such a hit to the carried male that he mindlessly continued about it throughout the rest of the so-called ‘trip’. But his best friend let it; if kept them _both_ entertained if anything, laughing in the meantime, even though it was more him being stuck to deal with the party aftermath and less so… any of _that._

At least this made the said aftermath, _better._ Even if he had a drunk friend to take care of as an extra.

“Alright, time to get you to sleep this time,” Jaden said after successfully plopping his friend down on the mattress, letting some air catch up to him and watching the lazy blue eyes dart around until they locked onto his.

“Do I ...gotta?”

“You gotta,”

Some complaints were sent his way, but all in all, only one reasoned with him.

“But Jaaay... What if I can’t? I'll stay awake forever!”

Brown eyes stared for a few moments, the duelist thinking up a solution until one came.

“Then I’ll get ya something from the pharmacy to sleep. Gotta take out all of this trash anyway…”

A sleeping pill. Or at least _something_ for the upcoming hangover; or something that would speed that up. Case by case, pharmacy was the way to go seeing how Chazz left him with the trash task as well. Though it was all set for the making, a certain and very worrisome thought haunted the brunette. His best friend might have been out, not even listening to him anymore, but seeing how he successfully reached the kitchen and was too close to a knife;

“I can’t just leave you like this…”

A low hum escaped, the teen feeling defeat by consequences once again.

But then. _Then._ That made up story; - it felt one crucial thing. _He could summon monster spirits into reality._ Such a delicate detail of his own powers – _forgotten._ And while the Supreme King’s powers would often be put to use into offense or defense, now… _now_ he would need to ask of his spirits, for something different.

Spirits.

_A,_ spirit.

“Hey Yubel?”

Within a second’s notice, the flying figure appeared.

“Hm?”

“You uh…” Jaden shrugged, scratching the back of his head, but nonetheless asked with some awkwardness. “Can you take care of him while I hop to the pharmacy?”

Those two-colored eyes didn’t even glance, far too curious at the chaotic mess and today’s ‘party standards’ as one would say.

“Whatever you want, Jaden,”

Some of those vases looked like they’d fall in three, two _—_

“Alright, here we go!” 

Without so much of a warning, the soft brown glowed yellow in the moment of summoning, and Jaden placed Yubel’s card on the duel disk, formatting it not only into reality, but to a physical form as well. _That’s_ what nudged some attention back into the fiend, wings flapping to stay in the air as heterochromatic eyes blinked.

“Wh—”

The androgynous voice began, but was just as so interrupted by a slam of a door and a very enthusiastic ‘thanks Yubel!’.

_What._

“…”

What did he even say?

Something, something, ‘take care of it’, then the spirit spaced out, and here it was. But then… the keyword was unfortunately, what passed muffled; did Jaden say _take care of ‘_ it’ or ‘him’? Because one leaned slightly more towards murder, and Yubel... Yubel liked that one. But with a glance around to notice what was the actual scenery, and who in question it was, it was less likely that and more on the friendly side.

It was its host’s very best friend in question, after all.

Now landing on the two feet, the fiend walked closer, standing on the side and inspecting just what was happening with the bluenette. Woozy eyes, some questionable conscious, and… a hand. _A hand_ being lifted to reach for the… sky would be cheesy; ceiling.

With some confusion, curiosity made its way out.

“…What are you doing?”

And the answer came.

"The ch-chan _—_ del-"

Jesse did his very best to speak back, not even registering the change in company for now; the said ‘chandelier’ seemingly being too big a word for him. 

"Lamp's spinnin, see? I'm tryin' to catch it,”

In truth, the whole _ceiling_ was spinning, but of he caught the light hanging from it, surely everything else would stop as well. They were connected after all. The other, too, looked up _—_ and would you look at that, some type of fan, something, was moving. But that didn't really answer many questions; though, Yubel supposed it answered the one asked.

"Right. And what's with you? You’re… more stupid than usual,”

The spirit chose its words carefully. But to the target in question, being called stupid failed to register properly. All that was defined was that it was an insult, probably, one that made the male burst into giggles at that.

"Mhmm, am jus' a little drunk, 's all—Ohh!"

The fuzzy mind finally managed to process who it was talking to.

"Yu-Yubel!"

The bluenette immediately sat up, way too fast for his body, and the dizziness made teal eyes squeeze shut for a few moments. Once reopened, he could even _see_ the silhouette of the monstrous and large figure – blurred; seemingly swimming in space, refusing to come into focus.

"Wha’cha doin' 'ere? ‘N stay still, won't ya,"

Jesse sang his words as much as everything else danced to his vision orchestra. A bit of staring, and that's when some awakening came to the fiend and it realized; drunk. Drunk, yes, that, humans did that. Alcohol could still affect them. It would explain the... chaos elsewhere, and the given state of the other in front.

Maybe.

The old dragon had long forgotten that particularities of being affected by foods and liquors. But even this was hard to tell when wings played alongside the curiosity, responding to its own interest unknowingly, and Yubel struggled to define the said words.

Although, the sudden realization _did_ make it smirk at its prey.

"It's me," Voice confirmed, a low effort to intimidate the other, but the playfulness in it faded soon enough. "What are you gonna do now?"

Or rather, what would _they_ do now. Because Jaden's distracted monster still failed to understand why exactly it was spawned into reality.

Not that any form of answer would be coming intelligible _,_ but an answer _came._

"I dunnooo, go back to—” A hiccup. “-th' party? Or no... We find Jay… He was right here jus’ now!"

Solid plan established, Jesse tried to get up and follow through with his words; getting the feet on the ground being easy enough. But unfortunately, they refused to hold his weight, and knees instantly bucked, sending him on a crash course to the floor.

The two-colored pair of eyes only stared; watching that futile effort at whatever was attempted - not succeed, and they only widened when the _thud_ signaled the failed experiment has reached its end.

It would even be funny, if it wasn't so stupid.

Footsteps strolled over, and a hand picked up the male, holding him above the ground and at eye level to lock their gazes.

"Jaden's _not_ here! You think there's a rehearsal over there too?!"

With such casual effort, the teen was thrown back on the bed, not a care in the world about gentleness. Though he only grinned at being manhandled, laughing at the toss.

"It's just you and me," To which Yubel added some sadism in the voice, tone lowering, words spoken to only its ears. "...nobody else,"

Opportunities and possibilities immediately followed, and though the large figure remained still and motionless, the pair of lowered eyelids dangerously hungered for the bluenette down. But very unfortunate that Jesse Anderson couldn't recognize any sort of hostility right now.

"Hey!" Another enthusiastic jump. "Where'd ya learn to touch things?! Can ya teach Ruby too?"

Eyes blinked, conscious snapping back to reality at the voice, watching the obliviousness be stronger than its own threat.

"No. Can't you shut up and..." A pause, the fiend waving its hand in the air to process the next words. "Do whatever you're supposed to?"

"What'm I s'possed ta do?"

Strength to sit up and look the pair of eyes closer was too much, thus the teen resulted to extending his arm and trying to reach for Yubel instead.

"I don't know!" But it was quickly slapped it away, the spirit bending down to prove its shout’s point. "I don't even know why I'm here! Sleep or I'll knock you into it...! Or do you wanna play idiots forever?!"

"C'mon, 'm not sleepy,"

Jesse whined, then laughed, and _then_ tried to grab onto the large figure again.

What a fun game that was.

Thankfully, while his arrogance was infuriating, his _caretaker_ simply huffed its own anger out.

It was useless.

Whatever spite or threat or anything hinted, even openly stating murder was a very much available possibility, went in one ear and out the other. All the elder dragon could do was frown in annoyance, and stare at the desperate, one-sided, entertainment of the other reaching for the star of the show in front of his very eyes.

Pathetic.

"And _I'm_ not gonna babysit you..."

Although, the more one looked, the more curious Yubel found itself. Unknowingly, with only mild hesitancy and some safe advantage they were alone; safe from unwelcome and peaking eyes, the scaled arm extended. Inquisitive overtaking to see what would happen. Voice hummed in the process;

"What do you want to do?"

The answer came far too unexpectedly, surprising even the mightiest. One moment he was a sad sight and the other he had enough strength to pull something twice his size down.

"Let go—!”

There was a try. A quick attempt too late as eyes noticed what was about to happen, but Jesse was quicker. Happily catching the offered arm and yanking the other in with all the strength he could muster, effectively pulling the large weight on top of him. A shot of surprise edged the fiend's throat, some reflexes used to land properly and not stab both the boy and the bed with its own appearance.

"Gotcha!"

Tone declared so proudly, so happily. Such a wide smile that it almost melted even the coldest of hearts.

_Almost._

All it succeeded in doing _here_ was to turn that short-lived _blush-frown_ to even bigger displeased face, and the androgynous spirit only ever stared down its smiling counterpart.

"What is _this_ supposed to say!?”

Back to the yelling. Even more so than the last, with such boiling rage that he, _he_ managed to initiate a red face so easily. It was offense like no other. Add up the fact that absolutely nothing said could affect the fantasy-struck bluenette, and it only ever fueled that anger further.

“You want to fuck me, is that it?!”

Yubel shouted out such a blunt sentence, embarrassment catching up to its clustered feelings of Jesse’s _very_ mixed signals.

"It says," Speak of the devil, and he began; slowly and loudly to articulate it properly. "That I! Got! You! I won!!" A pair of hands clapped the pink cheeks. "You… You're gotten! Now's your turn ta' try 'n get me!"

For that complex moment, even more confusing act, there was no reaction. Frozen; - no movement. No _nothing._ Eyes could only blink as the warmth of human contact lingered on its flushed face, making it even redder.

But not only from embarrassment. 

The foreign movements made the demonic dragon feel its inner murderous intent crawling up, only ever want to slam that ever-happy face into the ground and bloody the bed. Because _he dared. He; -_ the love thief, the useless, stealing, stupid, undeserving blue-haired, bad duelist that _laid his hands_ on _its_ cheeks.

Only Jaden was deserving of that. _No one else._

Jaden. _Jaden._

That’s right.

 _Jaden_ , wouldn’t approve of any ill-intent towards the boy. No matter how many lines were crossed, or how angry the duel monster spirit would get; - _harming,_ Jesse Anderson, was out of the question.

A draconic growl was let out as frustration, but reason returned.

" _Get you_ , huh..." Yubel fully climbed on the bed, towering over the smaller male. It pinned the hand holding it back in the mattress, next to the blue hair, using the other to rest via the elbow. "I've already _got you_. You're _mine_ ,"

Hurting was out of the question. The _true_ hurting. Some blood here and there surely wouldn’t hurt; _as much_. Which was, fine.

With a calmer mindset now, thoughts formed as the boy was studied.

He was… out. Not too right, nor too wrong. Jaden specified to _‘deal with him’_ , and that was proving difficult with how clingy the nuisance was. And that little affection… maybe it could be put to use. Some hesitancy traced over the guilt if such a thing would even be _right,_ but doubts were ceased away soon enough.

Them gone, and nothing more stood in between the _want_ and the _getting._

Blue lips parted, strands of hair falling on the bluenette as the fiend's face neared, coming within reach to brush a long and delicate lick over its prey's cheek. A yelp escaped as response, as Jesse somewhat tried to curl out of the large hold, succeeding only in some squirming underneath it. Teal eyes darted up, momentarily dumbfounded before laughter came again.

"Silly, ya can't eat me, I’m too big!"

More muffled chatter that became audible, though not quite intelligible. What was understood were _sounds_ , what the teen _wanted_ to say, was that he was his own person and didn't belong to anybody.

What he ended up saying and _neither_ heard was;

“I’m not yours! ...'m mine!"

Another stupid thing left in the air.

_Both_ of those claims were, and all the ones that would escape his mouth would be, that was already an unchangeable. In fact, Yubel decided then and there, Jesse had very much talked enough.

"You're so annoying...! Just shut up already!"

One of the hands moved, only to be placed over the bluenette's mouth in attempt at keeping him shut, so _other_ matters could be processed. Said _other_ matters being a mystery to the spirit itself; they were going down a route that was too complicated to understand, and with only thing in the clear; - to make sure stupidity didn’t overcome the boy and he got himself killed.

That. That narrowed options down very little.

But lest Yubel itself didn’t kill him, it would be done. How, of course, was an _entirely_ different thing.

Another lick passed, wetting the cheek with more saliva than necessary. When it was justified soaked enough, that inhuman mouth turned to something more unexpected; - _gentle._

Kisses.

Slow and paced nibbles on the face. Pecks that didn’t linger on one spot, caressing the flesh with tenderness hidden deep within. Such long-needed human contact. It was _much_ easier when the other stayed quiet. But said _other_ matched Jaden’s own stubbornness.

_"Hey, I can lick too!"_

A thought clear in the pinned male, but those words came out as nothing more than noises. Even when their game changed from wet to dry, the determined duelist still held a point to prove, and his own tongue made it out between the lips, meeting the soft, pillow-like skin material that felt different to taste.

_That_ came off as an unexpected surprise, and Yubel flinched its hand away at the impact, somewhat disgusted by the drool on its hand.

“Stop resisting! ... Just let me!”

"But-!"

No buts, it seemed.

Another shout, face tensing up again, harshly grabbing Jesse by the neck with a stern press on his windpipe. It was gasped in the moment, panic beginning to take over; drunk as one may be, even that state could recognize lack of air as a threat. Nails were felt clawing at the skin dangerously, testing the limits of piercing the mortal flesh with those malicious eyes deep in thought before the fiend eagerly bent down to use its fangs and leave weak bites around.

The expression smiling only seconds ago melted into a confused fear, body flailing around, catching the other by the shoulder spikes signal a red light.

It worked for a moment, because nobody else ever _touched_ _that._

The feeling startled his predator, but Yubel kept its ground, keeping the strong hold at bay until its face pulled back to waver above. And when their eyes met, a low tone spat out one violent command;

“Stop. Resisting!”

Another lean to test that heed given, planting their lips together in a somewhat _attempted_ tender kiss. There was effort to be gentle, but patience was not a strong side.

At first it was just to keep the other pair closed. But then, slowly, with tested moving and delicate control to change Jesse’s focus into _the kiss_ rather than _talking,_ blue lips moved around. To the side, rewarding the silence with another peck, back to deepening it with dominance. And the more they pressed, the more the hold on the neck loosened.

Late on the reaction, but that was when the young duelist noted it was _just_ kissing.

Multiple kisses in fact; that moved around to the corners of lips, pecking a touch, leaving feathers on his face. He even thought he’d get to say something, though that was quickly silenced when Yubel took its invite to deepen their contact.

There wasn’t much to do but accept it. 

It wasn’t _bad_ , despite how scary the other's fangs seemed, and he began resisting again only when his lungs struggled to reach air. Even his hands never quite let go of the shoulder spikes. In fact, his protests manifested in pulling on them again. But at the very least there was no more mindless talking, and that's what was important. Everything else, they would both suffer through.

One of those things being the shoulder edges, used as some sort of _playground_.

Nonetheless, once their kiss broke and faces were free, the two-colored pair of eyes only glanced once up, warranting the continuation, albeit wanting to ask a few things but not wanting to initiate speech again. But the other; _the other_ , as soon as he was free, took a few deep breaths, then stared at Yubel.

Very same Yubel who only moved back to nuzzling at the bluenette's neck, dragging a hand to massage and grope his chest, careful not to inflict wounds but yearning to _feel_ and cup of flesh in its claws. Only response given to that was a very stuck male in his own muffled thoughts.

Kisses were an important thing, even in this state one could know that, though the alcohol already had his face as red as it could get. The nuzzling; - kind of like Ruby’s, so _maybe_ that was a spirit thing too.

But kissing.

Kissing _wasn't_. He was sure of that.

With a mind made up, no matter how much the other wanted to avoid talking, it would be forced to.

Vision still pretty blurry, Jesse went and clumsily cupped Yubel's cheeks, pulling its face close enough to diverge focus on it; properly this time. Not that it _worked_ , even when their noses touched, but it got enough reaction for the fiend audibly groan at having its session cancelled yet again.

Being pulled back _so_ lousily, it could hardly be called effort. But it _was_ effort and a stubborn one at that.

Then the heterochromatic eyes glared up, and were stared at in return.

And Yubel gazed back. And Jesse gawked like a calf.

And _before_ the black eyebrow was lifted, mouth beginning to open to complain, the anti-climatic dawn arose.

With a simple question that was pretty clear in one’s mind, but somehow refused to become a complete sentence. It took a few tries of uselessly opening and closing the mouth before a sort of words came out. A race against the lips slowly closing in on his shirt collar; just a small movement further down, a bit more, and _—_

"Ey, Yubel, why ya...?"

Something wasn't right, there _had_ to be more to that.

"Why ya doin..."

Doing what?

"That?"

There it was! Almost coherent.

A slow, barely manageable, taking more than it should, but the spirit patiently awaited, _start_. And it almost stared through the green eyes, attention drifting elsewhere. As Jesse struggled, the large claws grabbed, and gripped, and roughly groped until they sunk to the stomach, slowly sliding underneath his shirt.

"Jaden told me to,"

There wasn't quite a catch of what exactly was asked, but _something, something,_ some variation of _‘why’_ and it seemed like any answer would suffice.

"Oh,"

The male couldn't quite figure out why his best friend would tell his very own duel monster to do any of that, but his state wasn't going to argue none of it.

It made sense in the hazy mind.

"Shoulda said so from the start! Scared me with th'…chokin’ there,"

Said things picked some interest up and blue lips curved to a smirk.

"Oh, did I?"

Seems like fear was an available thing suddenly, and the other hoped it wouldn't change for at least _some time_.

“A bit!”

Words followed by a bright, stupid smile, and the teen smushed their faces together with a goal set in mind to go back to the kissing. But that was an effort that would require some luck; if he would even succeed in getting their lips to touch. Though his tries were noted, and he got some help with it.

Yubel nuzzled back in, seeing if their kiss would work out better this time around, and its sneaky hand would perhaps, spark up a moan or two.

"Let’s hear you… _Jesse_ ," A murmur in-between. “Do you like fear? Running around so hopelessly, being trapped _,_ " The fiend stopped to meet its prey and show off a malicious and ill-intent face. “You know, kinda like you were when I possessed you,” A set trail with the free fingers circled on the cheek, testing the pressure of its sharp fingernails.

Those whispers were understood, vaguely. Not in the right mind to be reacted to properly, or realize the little lie made very little sense. _Or_ understand the threat occurring in this very moment.

All the teen managed was a frown and a loudly declared rejection.

"NO! It’s scary! Fear… Don't like it! Who'd like it?"

His sovereign considered the question for a second, debating its own preferences, and suddenly scooting that entire topic away.

"Plus!" Pink cheeks were rubbed lightheartedly. "Yer not scary! Jus’ do scary things s'mtimes… Gotta... gotta stop that y’know!"

Mouth opened to send essays of complaints but there were already hands on its face puffing it up like some cute animal _and would-he-stop-that-already._ Instead, something about being the Ultimate Nightmare scaring anyone was mumbled through gritted fangs, but low enough for neither to actively hear.

Hands were simply swatted away in the meantime, and Yubel curled itself lower, eyeing the bluenette’s shirt before lifting it up, revealing the bare muscle.

"I _like_ it when you're afraid of me,"

The fiend grumbled, attempting to assert dominance back, and its target jumped to the argument.

"But ya ain't scary anymore!"

Jesse insisted, lifting himself a little to look at his chest too.

Nothing unusual there.

One hand stubbornly went to pat the teal-white hair. A dangerously bold move, but no intimidation could win over a drunk. While it was gentle and carefree, the other still jumped to the worst of conclusions.

"You a friend now!!"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?! I'm not your friend! I don't care for friendships!"

The male was pinned back down by his chest, Yubel's maddening gaze staring him for a few seconds; rage and emotion evidently piling up, but it was working on being soothed.

"Just...!" Another heavy growl and with a hold on the shoulder locking him in place, the androgynous spirit returned to working its way down. Bending its figure to lick and nibble the abdomen, lest it gets distracted. "...Whatever!"

Said position _did_ however make the wings expand around them, darkening the dim room even further. Mouth's playing invoking a shameless gasp out loud when wetness mellowed out the chest's warm temperature, but there wasn’t much time to ponder it when the room suddenly began losing light, and Jesse blinked.

"Wha..."

It struck momentary confusion, though not even that made him stop. His effort showed and voice grumbled, body despite being held down, trying to reach for the larger figure again, clumsily failing to hug it.

"I ain't! Yer difficult! Ya Jaden's friend, so, you’re my friend! We’re pals!" It wasn't even the alcohol talking. If anything, it made it more difficult to talk. "I'm your friend and I love ya and ya… gotta care!!"

At first the fiend wanted to punch him unconscious then and there, but _then_ the words struck a spot, and Yubel stopped all of its actions momentarily, its entire strength going limp for one fragile second.

"..."

Love. Such a difficult word. Full of scars.

Its head fell flat on the chest, hair forming a curtain around, and it just lie resting there. The fierce eyes letting themselves a moment of closure.

"... Shut up... You don't even know what you're on about,"

The statement was supposed to be hateful, spiteful. Yet it came out rather bland. Almost empty, or too full. But for that silence spoke another act; wings hovering closer around Jesse, almost petting him, their movements serving to offer something akin to preservation.

For that one second Yubel stopped moving, simply talking, it gave off some sort of reassurance. As if its vulnerable state was a prime opportunity not be wasted.

And it wasn't.

_After_ it was figured out what was causing the sudden darkness; - their gentle touches almost tickling the face helped a lot with that. The teen only beamed up grinning, and wrapped both arms around, squeezing his target tightly.

"I know FULL WELL what I’m ‘bout!"

_Mostly._

His sudden embrace succeeded in freezing the large figure in place, forcing Yubel to blink some and figure out what has exactly has happened. Though when it all settled in its mind, eyes glanced down, seeing such a happy face that it even made _Jesse Anderson_ look somewhat appealing on a whole different level.

Not that there would _ever_ be any admittance of that, it remained a thought that made pink cheeks blush. Quickly followed up with a frown of course, even if that bitter expression wasn't quite strong. But none of this would do. The fiend had to jump back to its comfort zone _, out of this topic._

"So you're _consenting_ to this then?"

"To wh _—ah!_ "

There it was, the first moan, high-pitched and startled. Anything but sexy.

What _this_ was, was the other sneaking a hand down at the loose pants, groping the male’s crotch effortlessly, smirking in their held eye contact. Jesse had to remind himself that he already knew, in theory, what was being done to him. But it really had trouble sinking in, each surprise worse than the last.

It all followed with a starting suspect that his best friend _hadn't_ ordered this, and it also sparked up the question of _why_ the other would do it. All of that piled up at once and his answer came in a jumbled mess of noises that sounded like _no_ and _what_ and _why_ and _wait._

But to Yubel, when those not-so-subtle hints came to light, it couldn't be happier.

"You're not?"

His captor hummed, its care about the question quickly fading. Rather, that focus diverged back on their positions; the fiend crawling back to looming over the other, this time continuing from the chest and curling its hands around Jesse's hips.

"I _told_ you we're not friends. I don’t care if you do or don't,"

Blue lips trailed their tongue over, tasting the muscled chest, soft skin, sweaty and warm flesh; nose succeeding to meet with the squeezed shirt and the spirit sneaked under it, gently taking one of the nipples in its mouth, playing with it with the fangs.

"Yubellll,"

Jesse only whined, green eyes squeezing shut.

If the other wanted to hold him down, he didn't have the strength to stop it; - not normally and _definitely_ not now. So as a last-ditch effort, he pulled his shirt fully over the messy colored hair, and pressed down. 

But he didn’t consider the _care_ not to hurt him. Because when he flopped Yubel over like a cover, not even those mighty reflexes succeeded in preventing the faceplant on his chest, and unfortunately for the teen, sharp teeth cut into the flesh. It tore out a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan, but the male certainly didn't have the mind to be embarrassed about it. His voice exhaled it shamelessly for all personnel in the apartment to hear.

Luckily, they were the only ones in it.

"Why're ya kissing there anywayyy... It feels real funny,"

Voice came again when the startle faded. The other just grumbled underneath the cloth, tone on the verge of shouting again.

" _Why_ am I kissing there-!? Are you-"

The fiend repeated the question as if it was the stupidest one yet. With enough shame already on the face, Jesse’s very much not-hint, was taken.

"Fine...!"

Another complaint and Yubel slid its head back down, leaving the shirt with a trail of the tongue following the route, wetting most of the skin with drool that made its captive squirm. Setting in place, with large claws tugging at the nip of the trousers, they were slowly rid of the belt, and lowered down. At the sight of a pair of boxers coming to view, a heavy feeling overtook the androgynous figure.

The missing warmth was beginning to crawl back up again and its heartbeat picked up a pace.

But even that emotion didn’t equal the startle of someone moving down to undress a drunk man. Worse than all previous, the bluenette tried to jump up to stop it, because not in any way, shape, or form, it was what he meant. Unfortunately, he sat up way too fast, and not only hit his head in the wings, but the world spun around and his body plopped back down.

"Yuuubeelllll,"

Jesse whined again, and the amount of times he spoke the name tonight could even rival Jaden's own numbers back in the Dark World. Somehow, the other chuckled at that thought. Hearing it was becoming humorous.

As the little event occurred and Jesse lied himself safely back into the bed, blue lips smirked again and the last obstacle was lowered with a swap of one fingernail. The grand finale came unfold; albeit, Jaden's spirit was greeted by a limp dick. Yubel huffed out a complaint through its nose, pouting at its work being so effortless that the other wasn't even remotely aroused.

But whatever. _Whatever._ They would get there.

Yet seeing a human, and male's shaft up so close; so many lingering feelings... Some the spirit itself couldn't fully define.

Forcing that complicated nostalgia away, a claw gripped it near the bottom, wanting to start and diverge all focus to the blowjob. But before lips went down, eyes looked back up to the lying man, with a small and confident smile. He looked so lost, so _warm;_ so precious. Truly a gem to the Crystal Beasts.

 _That_ was at least deserving of a reply.

"What is it?"

A lot. There was a lot.

Mainly the swirling image of _Yubel_ holding _his_ _dick_ so close to the face. But also the unexpectedly soft feeling of the hand, if you didn't count the claws themselves.

Even they didn't hurt. It was… strange.

Jesse tried to push himself up again, a little bit, and with more success this time around. He needed a moment to decide where to start from.

"…Yer palm ain't scaly?"

Perfect.

"..."

Once the initial shock of the stupidity in question faded, his captor hardly came off surprised.

"Look at that, it's not," Yubel replied out with sarcasm, planting its other arm on the bed and leaning its head on the back of the knuckle, simply glancing around, waiting. " _Now_ are you done?”

That _dragon_ was _so_ casual about holding his dick, Jesse Anderson truly started to wonder if it really was that weird, and _he_ was the oddity. In fact, while he pondered things, that same dragon just waited in silence, absentmindedly flopping and swinging the limp organ around.

Left and right, like some toy.

"No! What're ya gon’ do with… that?"

Not that he didn't know.

Somewhere in the back of his mind clearly, but more and more possibilities kept popping up, and some of them weren't so bad.

Maybe the fiend just wanted to see one, since gender appeared to be an issue if the appearance was to be judged from. And then came the fact that it was a card spirit, and definitely no parts down there occurred.

Or maybe he was wrong about all of that and it wanted to compare sizes.

Or do the helicopter.

That one was funny.

None of those thoughts actually reached light, but it made the other pair of eyes widen regardless. Yubel stared. And stared; momentarily too dumbfounded to take in the answer of the _actual_ question.

Because did he _actually_ ask what one did with a dick in hand?

Yes, yes he did.

"Bite it off,"

It replied with an annoyed face, making up its mind on being so kind as to wait, and mouth dove in to take the upper half in itself. A loud shout of one big ‘NO’ was yelled, but it was too late. Jesse just covered his face with his hands, waiting for pain that never came. A threatening joke, nothing else, but the fiend _did_ comply with it; - small niblets of fanged bites were planted all around. From the head to the middle, teeth worked and tongue didn't interfere.

Yet.

They weren’t as strong as they looked, or so the teen justified it. There was some debatable ache, the little stabs of those sharp bites felt, but it wasn't exactly bad.

At least not compared to what he had imagined.

Fingers slowly spread to peek over down and dare look, initial fear fading. And when sight finally adjusted, teal eyes were pierced by the lazy two-colored pair devouring him from below. A deep gaze locked into his as Yubel turned to using its tongue, licking around the middle, down, letting its thumb lowly press on the head. 

Calm started setting back in place and slowly, Jesse noted, none of it actually hurt. In fact, it was starting to feel sort of nice...

_Maybe._

He still looked ready to cry - just from the sheer shock of it. But there would be no denying that response was _exactly_ what the fiend sought; it fueled the hunger. The horrible, _horrible_ suckles that refused to stop, but lowered to almost lightless noms and powerless sucks.

"Looks like you'll just have to hope I don't,"

Yubel spoke in a pause, licking its own lips at the refreshed taste.

"You can'tttt, c'mon, stopppp,"

Jesse half-moaned and tried to sit up a little more, only to smack his forehead in the wings again, that haven’t miraculously moved, and fall back. At least this time some reaction came from them, and they stuttered around on the impact.

Maybe this time he whacked his head more.

But the teen furrowed his brows however, looking almost angry and annoyed – as much as a drunk could be.

"Lisssen here now! If ya bite it off, I’m gon’ bite your boob off!" 

That ought to scare it.

"And then you'll have no boob!"

Truly, a disaster.

But mindless little _warning_ was certainly... _something_. Something, he dug his own grave into. Yubel simply laughed at the words, making sure to do one last and deep lap, taking in the full thing, to savior the taste and remember _how it felt._ It departed off of his dick soon enough, hopping back on top of the bluenette, eyeing him with a wide grin. 

"That sounds quite threatening!" The fiend spoke deviously, leaning closer, purring dangerously. "Let's see you _do it_ then,"

With a hop off of its wings, the spirit shoved its androgynous chest into the others face, wiggling around, clawing the teen’s face closer and closer until he was buried in, by the back of his head. Those quick movements served to bring nothing but more confusion than anything else to its prey, but Jesse Anderson was a _determined_ man of his word.

In fact, Yubel could almost be impressed by that strong will.

"Jus' watch me!"

He declared proud and ready, confidently going with his threat, biting into the what was front of him - the peck. And then;

Something was off.

It was hard. Not squishy. There was supposed to be squishy. _Where was the squishy?_

Clearly it wasn’t the one _meant,_ but alas, the mistake wasn’t noticed in time, and the large fiend glanced down, confused.

"... Y-you idiot..."

An almost bashful tone escaped, another type of warm feeling creeping up. It was perky and _stupid_ and _silly_ and as much as it wanted, the surprised frown couldn't stay long. It mellowed out to an awkward smile, eyes rolling.

"Bite the _other_ one,"

A shy tone murmured lightly, gaze averting to the side, wings curling them up even further.

"O, rih,"

Teeth let go, now even more steadfast. He wouldn't miss this time, and to ensure that, hands cupped Yubel's breast gently, taking a few seconds to focus on it, and then;

Then he made good on his threat.

Opening his mouth as far as his jaw went, and, almost like eating the best Academy sandwich, bit down as hard as one could. It choked out a mild gasp of surprise from the other, having a jolt of those missing feelings respond at the finger’s own _hold,_ and when the main act happened, Yubel felt a heat fire its body up, fluttering a beat with its wings, a very real shudder coarsing through its body.

Even if the bite itself wasn't that hard.

Despite how drunk the state, the brain still wouldn't allow to _actually_ chew something off. Teeth too dull to draw blood. All that left was a ring of dented marks and lots of drool. But Jesse still looked up with a self-satisfied expression. In fact, so proud, he'd smirk if his face wasn't sandwiched between the claws and the boob.

So _maybe_ it was all too weak to sprout up anything other than that little moan, but the sight;

Staring the male down, as dumb and happy as he appeared returning that gaze, just watching him coat the chest in saliva did make Yubel bite a fang into its lip. Hands forcing them even closer into each other, messing up the blue hair, cupping the scalp, pulling on the strands.

"Touch me,"

An order of command, claws went searching for Jesse's own arms, pulling them up, placing them on its hips and guiding further up until they were on the side of each breast. With the eye-lock never breaking, the androgynous figure nudged Jesse into using them. It took a moment to notice, but he followed through; albeit clumsily.

He would obey. All was fine.

As long as Yubel didn't try to bite his dick again.

Besides that, deep down, he _was_ kind of curious what the other felt like.

The right side, predictably softer, and there was enough to squish even when a lot of it was in his mouth. Truly a perfect pillow. The left side was the astral opposite. Hard, toned muscle, and it took a little bit of effort to squeeze and grope. There were also no nipples in sight, which was probably a convenient perk regarding clothes. 

But all in all, his efforts worked, more or less.

At least _this time_ he appeared to be trying to do _something_. Going as far as complying, and finally, _finally_ shutting up. It took a breast in mouth to do so _but he did_. That was all that was needed.

Hands; they weren't much, but the pressure of them felt so, _so_ nice after so long of lacking contact. The fiend even whined at the motions, of both regular and sexual touch. And even if Jesse still refused to let go, only lightly changing the pressure his teeth applied, occasionally trying to swallow back saliva, ending up in pressing his tongue to the skin;

It wouldn’t be enough.

Yubel quickly cut his efforts short, one claw pulling the male’s chin up, forcing his head in place by it to lick the leftover drool. Another kiss was made happen, and in this one, the large dragon even let out a meek smile. The other hand crawled down to hold its target around the waist, massaging a rougher contact this time, groping the hips, attempting sparkle up the kiss. The teen's shirt went up again as well, and only when the mouths paused, the spirit pulled it fully over, tossing it completely off to inspect the bare-chested boy.

It was _this_ kiss _,_ that Jesse decided to return. But without much coordination, the most he managed was push back against the other. Suddenly, with such a strong _want_ sprouting out of nowhere, the bluenette noted he was sick of simply not doing anything and nudged his whole body into joining on the pushing, trying to knock Yubel on the back and wear the _‘top’_ crown.

It immediately sparked some notice, and the spirit sang some, trying to understand the motion.

When it did, fangs curved once another.

“How _very_ bold of you,”

Lifting Jesse by the hips in the air, the dual-colored pair of eyes studied him in the moment, soon falling back on the bed, this time, pulling the smaller male on top of it. The teen grinned being plopped down above, convinced his half-arousal would be out of reach. But to convey that thought, Yubel continued, not giving regard to whatever passed through his mind; - touching, nuzzling;

Starting a pace back on his dick.

Just when he thought _it wouldn't,_ that claw went right back there again, and the bluenette squirmed, slightly jumping, propping himself up a bit to look down at what was happening.

"Yubellll," Voice whined again, but it was starting to work whether he wanted it or not. "Ya can't do that! I’m on top now,"

The more he moaned its name, the more fuel he added unto the other. Not that there was any intention of stopping when he oh-so _teased_ like that.

"Do your _'top'_ stuff. I'm doing mine,"

He was answered nonchalantly, having one of the large hands reach his back, experiment it with touches, riddling it with some rougher movements that could leave a scratch mark or two. But then his captor noted something pleasant, and the satisfaction on its face couldn't grin wider.

All of that, all the effort; - it was beginning to work. His body was coming to _respond_. To _reward_ that, Yubel turned its pace to an even one, smirking into the foreplay, roughly biting into the neck to prompt a bruise, nuzzling their hairs into one big mess as each tease tainted a harder clutch over him.

They felt good. The touches; even the stabs at his chest, back, wherever they radiated off. Spikes? Claws? It all piled up, clouding the teen’s head even more. Another gasp and another whine, the last small moan made his body shiver, and Jesse shook his head, crawling down to press his face into the fiend's chest.

Couldn't get his neck now! 

Though the fiend just laughed at the attempt.

"Ya ain't on top an _—ah_ -anymore!" He tried again, but it proved useless long ago. "Can't do it…!"

Yubel chanted out mindless replies, just any sort of words to fulfill the blank in the teen's mind. Its mind traced the movements, focus fully diverged all of its attention to the task at hand. Nothing said could shift the direction no more.

Curling both of its arms out of their duties, only to forcefully push the teen down and glue their bodies almost into one; - as much as the size difference let them be, there was a short pause to make them comfortable. And when Jesse was a flat top sandwich, its arms extended downward, cupping his ass in their rough and large grasp, massaging each individual squishiness around at the same time.

Although the curious dragon strayed a bit to look at the sight; - grinning in delight at how ridiculous rummaging someone’s buttocks looked.

"Don't touch there… Yubeelll,”

A groan protested again at the hold, but it was weak, muffled, as the young and tired duelist nuzzled further into the other. Having him lie back down, the spirit held full control over their bodies; using the pushes - up and down, to grind his dick on itself, the flattened arousal squished between two weights.

At this point, there wasn't much to do much besides let himself be manhandled.

Forced in the position, Jesse suddenly realized how exhausted he in reality appeared, and how comfortable of a pillow Yubel was, despite everything. Its skin felt strange, but not uncomfortable. And maybe the rhythm initiated made him relax more and more. Gradually, the small sounds he made died down, and the Crystal Beast user - Jesse Anderson, didn't have it in him to keep his eyes open no longer.

In fact, those wings playing a curtain around him seemed perfect. That blackness; _Yubel’s_ black colors; - it all merged together, lulling him with it, and his consciousness drifted away.

But the affection never stopped. The kisses continued, the desire in his neck, the absolute shower of some very questionable love. Their hunger remained unsated, and he would fall asleep with it.

* * *

“Jesse, hey buddy, ya gotta wake up,”

Jaden nudged his comatose friend for one too many times now.

“…unnhh…”

Apparently this one was his lucky one.

“I know, I know. But we gotta leave before Chazz comes back,”

The brunette uncovered his friend, cleaning up the remaining mess around him now with freedom of loud noises and other things.

“Jay…?”

“Who else is gonna help your drunk self around throughout the night?”

Teal eyes opened up to a warm smile; his friend knocking on his forehead with a light whack.

“…Hahah, that really did happen, didn't it,”

Jaden’s face widened.

“Dude! Don’t ya remember a thing?!”

The other shrugged, averting his gaze elsewhere as memory of yesterday was dug through, but nothing came. The fact that he _just_ opened his eyes didn't help either.

“Well... not really…”

“Man!” His friend exclaimed, tossing him the needed things from last night. “Get up, you got a lot to hear while we walk back,”

The bluenette murmured an ‘alright’ and proceeded to get up, stretching some, a lot of unknown feelings making themselves known across his body but nothing _too_ questionable. Hurry seemed to be an occurring thing and Jesse didn’t ponder too many things in the moment; trying to wake up, getting the bathroom done and over with quickly and splashing the face some more as last resort to get some morning into his vision.

_“Are ya done yet?!”_

His friend was already yelling from the outside.

“Not yet, almost!”

_“Do you need something for the hangover?!”_

A thing which Jesse forgot; apparently it not being an issue considering the lack of headache and everything else.

“Am good! I feel…” Drying up his face in the mirror, the teen watched his reflection carefully. “…fine?”

A hand went up to the neck, brushing the parts.

Bruises. Quite a few of them. All fresh and sensitive to the touch, some even having teeth; - _fang_ marks.

“What…?”

Teal eyes blinked again, pressing one of them only to squeeze their vision back, pain crawling up.

“Ow, ow! Don’t touch-!”

Jesse ordered his brain, regretting his curiosity.

_“Jesse! Come on dude, I really don’t wanna—”_

Jaden was greeted with a door opening before his complaint finished.

“Gotcha!”

Voice exclaimed with a smile and the other gave one in return.

“Now come on, let’s leave,”

The brunette motioned for the exit, waiting for his friend dress up fully and noting the two figures waiting for him.

That’s right. _Two._

Jaden's spirit. It was glancing around, not really looking at him, but something wormed its way in his stomach. The sight of Yubel appearing triggered something inside of him. Something he _should_ remember, but no thoughts were coming. He could only stare at it.

What was it?

“You ready?”

Jaden asked and Yubel turned to him as well.

And as he got up, the fiend flashed a smirk. A sneaky, wide, grin aimed in his direction that showed off the large fangs.

“Let’s go then!”

…

_Wait a minute._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks yous to madi for yeehawing with me with your local drunk cowboy


End file.
